sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
EU Workspace
To Be Done #Double check anime movie appearances for characters (esp. lieutenants); #Navboxes for movies: characters, items, groups etc; #Add details of movie appearances to AiOM sections if had notable involvement/scenes in a movie - need to rewatch them first; #Tidy up the format of Beat Collection's presentation and make it consistent (maybe like Ichimaru's page); #Determine if two missing filler characters from Rock Musical Bleach warrant pages & add them if they do - probably dont have enough info to work with; #Add full List of Characters on novel pages; #Write summary/synopsis section on novel pages (SAFWY, CFYOW I, II, III, etc); #Split SAFWY in to two volume pages when its done - per CFYOW; #Add missing character pages (SAFWY especially); #Add missing technique pages (if any from main series, likely some from novels, video games); #Determine if technique navboxes are needed and add them if they are; #Add missing pages for groups, items, etc in books. Alternatively add redirects to the relevant book/character page and detail it there; #Move AiOM sections to expanded universe tab for non-bit part characters (Dont forget to categorise); #Integration of extra info in personality, history, p&a sections etc - should be on EU subpage; #EU tab for characters on a group page - need to move them to their own page (eg Seinosuke); #Kidō/other technique pages' list of users - need symbol/small picture to tag other media users or else split list into columns/table (manga/anime/game/novel); #Sort out what to do with characters who have full names revealed (eg Kuna and Shino) - redirects at very least - and add those details to their relatives AiOM section, maybe trivia note too but probably not since two sections close together; #Update the timeline page (Expanded Universe Timeline?); #Check if there are any other video game pictures (esp tech's) and add them to AiOM sections; #Crop their profile pictures and add novel characters to Characters/Miscellaneous page for CFYOW and SAFWY (once they exist); #Expand list of voice actors/seiyu on the anime page - character, seiyu, VA, pic of character; #Make & add navbox for Spirits are Forever With You to pages (once they exist); #Omakes page - table with pics for anime, manga omakes; #Image Gallery for each (animated) movie; #Make sure movie, game, novel pages match colour scheme of character appearances templates; #Reformat Books page - from bullet points to table with pic of book cover maybe; #Reformat Movies page - table with poster; #Check if any characters are missing music from their AiOM section (Bleach Beat Collection, Bleach Breathless Collection, B Station, Concept Albums) & add them if so; #Add all missing Bleach Rock Musical appearances to AiOM section; #Add Appearances in Other Media templates to all character pages; #Tidy up AiOM sections/EU tabs which have redundant info following template addition; #Rename categories: movie/novel/video game only character -> original character; #Add Console/Platform column to tables on List of Video Games page; #Redirects for Aura, Tokinada, Hikone etc. Hot Links to Novel Stuff From Infobox/End of Plot/Zanpakuto Sections *Could also try linking a small picture for infobox... *Infobox one needs font colour and probably height adjustment... *Long one could do with a small picture to round it out... Small Infobox Link Plot and P&A Section etc Link SAFWY Navbox Done & moved across This is a navbox which links the various pages of characters etc that appear in the novel Spirits Are Forever With You. To use, add at the bottom of the page and before the categories. Category:Navigation Templates CFYOW Navbox Update This is a navbox which links the various pages of characters etc that appear in the novel Can't Fear Your Own World. To use, add at the bottom of the page and before the categories. Category:Navigation Templates Category Renaming: Page List Anime Seiyu, VA List Expansion Main Cast VG Navbox - Colour & Gradient?? Kido/Etc Pages *Aim: To separate out manga and anime/novel/game usage by means of table or templates, make look nicer than bland basic list/add interest to these very short pages; *Might add column for if they used incantation or not; ----